Tango do Pavilhão
by Anny S.C.M
Summary: Pop... 6... Squish... Uh-Hã... Cícero... Lipschitz... E agora, as 6 alegres assassinas... Do Presídio Umbrella Host... Em sua versão do "Tango do Pavilhão"... Pop... 6... Squish... Uh-Hã... Cícero... Lipschitz...


**Oieee Gentalhas! (Brincks...)**

**Como vcs não devem saber, eu costumo fazer fics inspiradas em musicas.**

**Eu ouvi essa e como outras, entrou na minha cabeça e um enredo se criou. **

**O Site da musica é: www . youtube watch? v = WFH9E7ox0Ks (Só tirar os espaços e juntar tudo)**

**Vale apena ler! Tem coreografia e tudo! Muito legal... /o/**

**Espero que gostem.**

** Original.**

**Não copie.**

* * *

**Pop!**

**6!**

**Squish!**

**Uh-Hã!**

**Cícero!**

**Lipschitz!**

-000000-

E agora, as 6 alegres assassinas...

Do Presídio Umbrella Host...

Em sua versão do "Tango do Pavilhão".

-000000-

**Pop...**

**6...**

**Squish...**

**Uh-Hã...**

**Cícero...**

**Lipschitz...**

**Pop!**

**6!**

**Squish!**

**Uh-Hã!**

**Cícero!**

**Lipschitz!**

**Pop!**

**6!**

**Squish!**

**Uh-Hã!**

**Cícero!**

**Lipschitz!**

**Pop!**

**6!**

**Squish!**

**Uh-Hã!**

**Cícero!**

**Lipschitz!**

-000000-

_Ele Mereceu!_

_Ele Mereceu..._

_A culpa foi toda dele mesmo..._

_Se estivessem lá_

_Se tivessem visto..._

_Leah: __Teriam feito o que fizemos!_

-000000-

**Pop!**

**6!**

**Squish!**

**Uh-Hã!**

**Cícero!**

**Lipschitz!**

**Pop!**

**6!**

**Squish!**

**Uh-Hã!**

**Cícero!**

**Lipschitz!**

-000000-

_Rosalie: __Sabe aqueles hábitos que destroem agente? Como Emmett... Gostava de mesclar chiclete. Mesclar não! Fazer _**Pop! **_Cheguei um dia em casa, irritada. Querendo apoio. E Emmett deitado no sofá. Bebendo cerveja e mascando. Mascando não. Fazendo _**Pop!**_ Ai eu disse:_

"_- Se você estourar mais uma bola...!"_

_E ele estourou. Dai peguei o Rifle na parede... E dei Dois tiros de alerta... Bem nos miolos dele._

-000000-

_Ele Mereceu!_

_Ele Mereceu..._

_A culpa foi toda dele mesmo..._

_Se estivessem lá_

_Se tivessem visto_

_Teriam feito o que fizemos!_

-000000-

_Esme: __Conheci Carlisle Cullen, de St. Lake City, há dois anos. Ele disse que era solteiro... Nos apaixonamos... E fomos viver juntos... Ele ia trabalhar. Voltar para casa e eu lhe prepararia uma Bebida... E o jantar. Ai eu descobri! _

"_- Solteiro? – ele disse"._

"_- Solteiro uma ova!" _

_Não só era casado... Como tinha _**6**_ esposas. _

_Era um daqueles "pula cerca" sabem? _

_À noite, Carlisle chegou do trabalho... E eu lhe fiz uma Bebida como sempre... Mas tem pessoas que não se dão bem com Arsênio*._

-000000-

_Ele Mereceu!_

_Ele Mereceu..._

_A culpa foi toda dele mesmo..._

_Se estivessem lá_

_Se tivessem visto_

_Colheu uma flor na hora sublime..._

_Depois a usou!_

_E a explorou!_

_Cometi Homicídio e não um Crime!_

-000000-

_Isabella: __Eu cortava e preparava o frango para o jantar na cozinha. Ai Edward apareceu pela porta. Meu marido, num acesso de ciúmes. _

"_- Você anda de caso com o Mecânico?"_

_Possesso, ele só gritava._

"_- Está de caso com o Mecânico!"._

_E caiu em cima da minha faca._

_Caiu em cima dela dez vezes._

-000000-

_Se estivessem lá_

_Se tivessem visto_

_Teriam feito o que fizemos!_

-000000-

_Alice: __O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu me perguntava. Estava deitada ao lado de um cadáver._

_Jasper era seu nome. Jasper odiava mulheres que se valorizavam. Ele gostava de comandar. _

"_-Faça isso! Faça aqui!"._

_Ele gostava de mulheres que faziam tudo que os homens mandavam. Tão Ultrapassado! Estávamos completando uma semana de namoro. Íamos a um restaurante e eu estava em duvidas sobre qual roupa usava. Jasper começou a grita e a pegar meus vestidos, falando que não serviam para nada. Pedi para ele parar, mas homens são tão cabeça dura._

_Eu o enforquei e tirei sangue do seu pescoço com minhas unhas... _**Uh-Hã**_... Não toque nas vestimentas de uma mulher... _

-000000-

_Se estivessem lá..._

_Se tivessem visto..._

_Teriam feito o que fizemos..._

-000000-

_Leah: __Minha irmã, Emily e eu, cantávamos juntas... E meu marido, Sam, nos seguia nas turnês. No final dos números musicais, fazíamos vinte piruetas... Em series... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Espaguete. O "Voo da águia". Cambalhotas. Uma após a outra. _

_Uma noite, antes do show, no hotel _**Cícero**_... Nos três bebíamos e riamos quando... O gelo acabou e sai para buscar mais. Voltei e abri a porta... E dei de cara com Emily e Sam... Fazendo a posição n° 17*. A "Águia de Asas abertas.". _

_Wow. Fiquei tão chocada que deu um branco... Não me lembro de nada... Só depois... Vi minhas mãos banhadas de vermelho. Os dois estavam Mortos!_

_**Eles mereceram! Eles mereceram... Eles mereceram esse fim! Não sou Culpada... Mas se fosse...Quem ficaria contra mim?! **_

-000000-

_Eles mereceram..._

_**Eles mereceram!**_

_Eles mereceram..._

_**Eles mereceram!**_

_Eles mereceram..._

_**Eles mereceram esse fim!**_

_**Não sou culpada!**_

_Não sou culpada..._

_**Mas e se fosse...**_

_**Mas e se fosse...**_

_**Quem ficaria contra mim?**_

-000000-

_Jane: __Eu amava Seth Lipschitz mais do que posso dizer. Ele era um grande artista... Tinha sensibilidade. Era pintor... Vivia a procura de sí mesmo. Saia toda noite para procurar coisas e, no caminho... Encontrou Renesmee. Claire. Heith e Kim. _

_Rompemos por "Diferenças Artísticas". _

_Ele se via vivo._

_E eu o via Morto._

-000000-

_Que Vaga-Bun-Bun-Bundo!_

_Que Vaga-Bun-Bun-Bundo!_

_Eles Mereceram!_

_**Eles mereceram!**_

_Eles nos usaram e nos exploraram!_

_Não sou culpada!_

_Mas e se fosse..._

_Quem ficaria contra Nós?!_

_Ele mereceu!_

_Ele mereceu!_

_Atraiu isso para sí._

_Se estivessem lá..._

_Se tivesse visto..._

_Teriam agido como eu agi... _

-000000-

- Mais uma bola e...!

- Solteiro uma ova...!

- Dez vezes...

- N 17. Águia de Asas abertas...

- Diferenças Artísticas...

- Tão cabeça dura...

-000000-

**Pop!**

**6!**

**Squish!**

**Uh-Hã!**

**Cícero!**

**Lipschitz!**

* * *

**E ai? O que acharam das minhas "Mulheres Assassinas, mas não Criminosas"? **

**Eu sei que pode ter alguém que vai ler e não vai gostar da Jane... Mas gente! Quem já leu fics dela com o Seth sabe do que eu estou falando!**

**Poxa, ela foi criada para matar, literalmente! Ela faz o que acha que é certo! Defende o que acha que é a familia dela...**

**Para compreender melhor, faça essa pergunta a sí mesmo:**

**Vc mataria para proteger quem vc ama? Se tivesse que ir a uma guerra para defender Sua familia, vc iria mesmo sabendo que ia machucar pessoas e inocentes não iria? Que nem na Segunda Guerra Mundial, para eles, matar era ter mérito e honra. Então tentem não julga-la muito...**

**E a Leah deve a vingança dela aqui... Muhahahahahaha (u.u)**

* * *

1* Arsênio - É uma substancia química extremamente volátil. Usada para polir coisas metalizadas. Reage ao fogo e ao ácido. Pode ser usado por humanos, mas é extremamente venenoso.

2* Posição 17, a Águia de Asas abertas - Essa posição, aqui no Brasil, seria a "69" Em que ambas, as duas pessoas, ficam com a boca na parte intima do outro. 

* * *

**Está vendo essa caixinha verde ai em baixo?**

**Então, ela é uma gracinha! (*.*)**

**Clica nela e me fala o que achou dessa historia. Eu vou adorar saber sua opinião.**

**Beijocas.**

**Anny S.C.M**


End file.
